The Jungle Movie: Scene The Fortune Teller
by SuprSingr
Summary: A small chunk of the movie I've had swirling around in my head for a while. Please read... You HOPEFULLY won't be sorry. Better explanation inside. AxH!


**A/N: HOLA DOOM COFFS!**

**I'm not sure if that's how you really spell doom coff. But... You can read it good. (Doom-coff!) It's German for Stupid Head. *Sticks tongue out at you* I'm just joking. I don't really think you're all doom-coffs.... I don't... Really... THAT much...**

**Oh! I'm just funnin' with ya'll! **

**Anyway, I don't know why... but I've always had this scene stuck in my head of how I thought Arnold would find out he and Helga were meant for eachother. I seriously doubt this is how it will really happen... but it's been driving me INSANE for freakin' MONTHS! So I've gotta get this out there.**

**Craig B. said in one of their little "Jungle Movie" chats that Arnold and Helga realize their meant for eachother after they "Get together"... WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!?!?!?! Why does he have to so vague?! *Huffs in exhasperation***

**Well, I could never quite figure that one out... So for some reason my mind came up with a much more direct approach. I'm not sure if I like it or not.**

**Just read... and if any psychologists are out there reading this... WHY IS MY MIND COMING UP WITH THESE CRAZY DIRECT SCENES FOR THE MOVIE?! WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Hey Arnold? *Snorts* Yeah right... I wish. **

**

* * *

The Jungle Movie**

**Scene: The Fortune Teller**

"ARNOLD! TELL YOUR LITTLE GREEN-EYED FREAK FRIENDS TO PUT ME **_DOWN_**!" Yelled a very irritated ten-year-old Helga Pataki, who was currently on the shoulders of some smaller green-eyed peoples.

Arnold was next to her, also being carried by them through the jungle at a fast pace. "They won't listen to me, Helga! I don't even think they can understand English! Just calm down! They're friendly."

She scoffed, a scowl present on her face. "Yeah, whatever you say, Arnold. But when they're dressing me up in flowers and a robe and preparing to throw me into a volcano while meanwhile you're being shoved into a big gray pot to be made into stew, I'd just like to point out that this whole thing WAS YOUR FAULT!" She pointed out sarcastically as she pointed a finger in his face as he was now much closer to her, still on the shoulders of the small but surprisingly strong green-eyes.

He blew some air out of his mouth, irritably, his eyes narrowed at her. "Helga, please just be quiet! I'm telling you, they're friendly! I know!"

She growled at him, on the verge of attempting to strangle him, but before she got the chance to really consider doing so, they were dropped roughly onto the dry, dirty ground.

Helga groaned, before jumping back up and waving ol' Betsey in their painted up faces. "You are so gonna pay for that, you little freaks!" They started chatting animatedly of the blonde-haired girl in their own language, which only made Helga more angry.

Arnold was still on the ground, his face clearly a bit dazed and confused from being dropped so suddenly.

He looked up and shook his head, rubbing his head in slight pain.

Helga was currenytly ATTEMPTING to verbally abuse the young green-eyes, but they actually seemed to be enjoying her ferocity quite a bit.

Arnold sighed and took a moment to take in their surroundings. They were in a little clearing in the jungle. There was a small river beside them, pouring out crystal blue water from a tiny waterfall not too far away. You could hear the water rushing down from the large and small rocks overhead as it sparkled in the late afternoon sun. It was surprisingly cool, probably from the cold water, chilling the small clearing. There was the jungle all around them. The dirt was moist around the narrow river and there seemed to be nothing but dirt in the clearing. Dark brown dirt.

He smiled and crawled over to the river to cool himself down. He looked down at the water. How it shone, it was so blue and so full of motion. It reminded him of Helga's eyes. They shone and always seemed to have so much life in them. Indeed, they always held some sort of emotion. He shook his head of these thoughts. He was here for his parents... nothing more.

He splashed some water on his face and sighed, feeling refreshed. He turned back around to find Helga still going at it with the green-eyes. They seemed so captivated by her. How she was spouting out sarcastic comments left and right. They always seemed to come so naturally to her... to be so witty and sarcastic. He shook his head again at the scene. It was very amusing. The angrier and more animated she got, the more they seemed to like her, and that only seemed to anger her further, much to their delight.

He looked around the clearing some more, trying to figure out WHY they had dropped them off here. Poor Gerald had been left behind... the green-eyes didn't offer him a ride. He was probably still running, trying to catch up. Suddenly, Arnold noticed something... past some of the trees and vines... there was a... hut?

Curiously, he crept closer to the small hut, wondering if anyone was in it. It was a small, circular hut comprised of bamboo... it looked like, with straw as the roof and a door right in front.

Arnold walked a bit closer to the strange hut and slowly opened the door.

"Ahh, the miracle child, I've been expecting you." Spoke a kind old womans voice, which startled Arnold enought to make him jump slightly. The woman laughed.

He looked to her. She was sitting in the middle of the room, on a nicely woven chair, at a small, circular wooden table. The room was rather dark, other than the few candles lit here and there. There was another chair at the table, pulled out. In the middle of the table appeared to be a clear crystal, white ball sitting in the middle of a large white cloth wrapped around the bottom to keep it from rolling off the table. He observed the woman's appearance. She had long, silvery gray hair in a long braid that was swung over her shoulder, with a small white turban gracing her head. Her clothes were simple peasant clothes. Her silky white skirt was torn on the ends, her wrap shirt was a simple dark yellow, and her eyes were bright neon green. She was a green eye! But she spoke English.

He blinked at her. "Hello..." He greeted uneasily.

She smiled at him gently. "Hello, young boy. Please, take a seat. I have been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

He walked in slowly, still a bit unsure of this woman. But one look at her eyes confirmed that she was a friend. He smiled and took a seat. He eyed her, perplexed. "You've been expecting me? How did you know I was coming?"

She smiled at him. "I am of the green-eyed peoples. I am the official village fortune teller."

He looked at her incredulously as he rested his arms on the table. "You are? So you can see the future?"

"I can see many things." She stated, then leaning in said with a gleam in her neon green eyes, "Even the location of your parents."

Arnold smiled widely and leaned in, his arms still on the table. "You can? So you can give me information on their where-abouts?" He asked happily.

She nodded knowingly. "I requested for your presence by the spirits just yesterday." She smiled at him. "I would be more than happy to help you on your quest."

He smiled at her. "Okay." He nodded.

She nodded back and put on a serious face as she waved her hands over the crystal orb, focusing hard. "Show me Miles and Stella. Where are Miles and Stella?!"

The ball started to glow, causing Arnold to gaze at it in wonder as she continued her chant, now in the green-eyed language.

The ball glowed more and more until she placed both hands on it, closing her eyes tight, her expression blank. "I see them. They are... they are being held... somewhere. It's dark." She spoke dramatically.

Arnold leaned closer to her, his eyes pleading. "Where? What do you see?"

Her eyes closed tighter. "It's very dark... I can feel their life forces. They're alive... I can smell moist moss... and I can feel rocks... everywhere... but... it's dark. I can't see."

Arnold looked at her expectantly. "Please... is there anything else?"

She groaned. "No... I'm losing the image... I can tell there's something else that troubles your soul, young one."

"Huh?" He tilted his head, distressed that she had lost her focus on his parents location.

"Yes, your mind is cluttered, boy... but not just of thoughts of your parents.... I'm getting an image... yes... It's a girl."

Intrigued, he asked. "A girl?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes... I see that her soul is matched with yours. She has been troubling you."

"Matched with mine?"

"Yes, she is your soul-partner... she... Oh! I can't get a name clearly... Wait, I'm getting a face."

His eyes widened.

"Yes... I see pink."

His eyes widened even more and he began clutching at the sides of the table.

"A lot of pink, actually... gold... Yes, golden blonde hair... it appears to be put up in ponytails... two of them."

His mouth was getting more and more agape as she continued.

"She is quite tall... she seems to have one dark eyebrow overtop two large blue orbs... and... oh! What is that?! More pink?! But... it's something atop her head..... It seems to be some sort of ribbon... I'm getting a name! I'm getting a name! It's... oh! It's... He-... Hel-... Helgar?"

"HELGA?!" He screeched and fell out of his chair.

She nodded enthusiastically. "YES! That's it! She seems to have been troubling you greatly."

He layed on his back, staring at the ceiling, his mind reeling. The woman ACTUALLY continued.

"She seems to have been occupying your mind a great deal for the past while, yes?"

"Sure.." He said in a squeaky voice, his eyes practically popping clear out of his skull.

She hummed a little. "Awww... She's in love with you... I can feel it... Oh my! She seems to feel things quite strongly! It's gettin' hot in here... Whoo!"

He slapped a hand on his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

She sighed. "I'm losing the image... I'm losing my connection... I must exit this realm..." Her eyes fluttered open and the ball stopped glowing as she lifted her hands from the orb and started fanning herself. "She's got it for you, bad..." She chuckled some.

Arnold simply got up, feeling extremely confused and dazed and disoriented. "Okay... Well, thanks for that, lady." He murmered as he stumbled over to the door.

She smiled at him as he exited, before chuckling. "I don't think she's the only one that's got it bad..."

Arnold stumbled through the vines and back to the clearing where Helga was now holding up a very giddy looking green-eye by the collar and slamming him into a tree repeatedly. The others watched in awe as she did so. She drew her fist back and prepared to knock his brains out. "Stop LOOKING at me! It's CREEPY! YOU'RE all CREEPY! You freakish little green eyed IDIOT!"

Arnold couldn't help but imagine that one day that would be him if they ever got married. Thinking of that... he started getting a little whoosy... okay, ALOT whoosy. He collapsed to the ground, uconscious.

* * *

"Arnold." Urged a soothing voice.

"Arrr-nooold." It urged again, slowly.

"**HEY ARNOLD**!"

His eyes flew open and he jolted up a bit. He was still laying on the ground, but he had something under his head. He knew it couldn't have been a pillow. He looked down and-

"GAH!" He practically flew up after seeing what... or rather who, he had been laying on.

There on the ground, was a sleeping green-eye. One of the ones Helga had been trying to murder earlier, he knew. He looked for the source of the voice, and as soon as he looked the other direction, he came practically face to face with Helga.

She backed up a bit, nonchalantly. "Good. The football head is up. Are you okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

He blinked at her. This was odd. This was like the first time in hours she had actually been talking to him in a level voice. Normally she just yelled at him for being "such a football-headed oaf."

"Uh... Yeah, Helga... I'll be fine." He answered, still feeling odd about it.

"Why'd you faint anyway? For a while there I thought you were dead." She didn't say it, but her eyes told him she had been extremely worried.

He smiled at her. "Well, I just passed out because..." His eyes widened, remembering what the lady had told him. Helga... his arch-nemesis... who was in love with him... was his soul-mate. He shook his head. "I just went into that hut over there and she actually told me some interesting stuff. She gave me some clues on where my parents are. I think it may be somewhere near water... maybe. She said wherever they were was dark, moss covered, and there were rocks."

She snorted. "Yeah, that really narrows it down." She looked over and approached a small, darkened hole in the dirt. "Look, it's dark in there." She reached her finger in and pryed out a small rock. "And there are rocks!" She observed the tiny object closely. "And what do ya know, it has moss on it too!" She threw the rock away and started digging into the hole. "Your parents must be somewhere in this little hole!" She stated sarcastically as she continued her digging for effect.

He sighed. "Okay, I get it. But it still helps a little bit."

She suddenly felt something pulling her finger as it had been in the hole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She tried pulling her finger away, but she couldn't.

Arnold rushed over to the spot. "Helga! What's wrong?!" He asked panicky as he put his hands on her shoulders, standing at her side.

Gerald suddenly came whooshing through the trees and trudged over to Arnold and Helga, feeling faint from running for so long. Stupid green eyes...

"SOMETHINGS GOT MY FINGER! I CAN'T GET IT OUT!" She screeched as she pulled back with all her might to get her finger free.

Arnold was surprised and a little freaked out by this bit of information and instantly went around, facing her back and placing his arms around her waist. He saw Gerald.

"Gerald! Help us pull!" He yelled as he himself pulled back.

Gerald groaned. "Arnold, I'm tired. What's wron-"

"GERALDO! HELP US PULL BEFORE _I'M_ PULLED INTO THE STININ' HOLE!" She yelled in fury, but also terror as she pulled back.

Gerald instantly ran over and grabbed Arnold's sides to pull.

They all pulled with all their might. But her finger still stuck tight. As if whatever was on the other side was pulling with all their might too.

Arnold stopped for a moment and panted. "Okay, we all pull on three. Got it?" They nodded.

Arnold nodded back slightly. "1, 2, 3!" He yelled.

They pulled. Nothing.

"1, 2, 3!"

They pulled again. They could've sworn her finger gave a little. This gave them hope,

"1, 2, 3!"

They all pulled back with everything they had and...

POP!

Her finger came out and they all flew back onto their backs, hard. So hard that... the ground was shaking?

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all fell throught the soil and came to find...

Arnold froze.

Miles gasped and Stella's mouth went wide.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this was SUPPOSED to simply be the scene where Arnold sees the fortune teller... but I got a little carried away. *Smiles* **

**Basically what just happened was, they've been kept hostage in the little hole in the dirt. Helga pokes her finger through, Miles sees it and grabs it in hopes of rescue. She starts pulling and he's all, "Yeah RIGHT!"**

**Then the added force surprises him, and Stella comes to help him pull. And then the finger slips and then the crash comes. And they are surprised to see their son. XD That whole scenario was a little random for me. I just thought it would be funny if Helga was right about them being in the tiny hole. =D**

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
